Talk:John White
Merged with The Beast Talk Page the Beast, not The Beast I want to make it clear, that it is spelled''' the Beast, not '''The Beast. Don't change it, if an edit war brakes out here, it will just end up with dispair. Alareiks 100% 18:06, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Tideup Did some general tidying up. Made sure verb tenses agreed and the like, and rephrased a few of the more obtuse sentences. IceCrystal 22:34, 22 June 2009 (UTC) John possibly a conduit? You know, I hadn't thought of it before, but in one of the Dead Drops, John states that he was beaten severely to 'awaken' his power, and that he was told that should he fail to exhibit mentalist abilities, he would be beaten to death. I wonder if this suggests John may have actually done something to impress the First Sons? Or does it say in game? theory: unidentified man in car park hey guys! I'm new to this Wiki and just thought I'd add my opnion. So anyway, does anyone remember that silhouette in the garage? initially everyone thought it was kessler but then this view changed to many thinking it was just some random civilian. However, I'm starting to think that this mysterious silhouette is John. after reading the dead drop titled "The Blast", John States that he "Fond the ray sphere in the blast crater next to some kid". he then goes on to say that he's "going to try and hold up somewhere". i'm assuming that this "somewhere" was the garage ( but only temporarily) until he was spotted by the cop in the helicopter. If we think about it: it makes sense to the storyline (instead of having some random civilian as the silhouette with absolutely no connotation to the game itself). That's just what I think anyway. Not stating this as fact. feel free to let me know what you guys think. That actully does sound very reasonable.User:ZombieKilla726 01:39, March 20, 2011 (UTC) i agree because he did also say that he was chasing cole on the day of the blast Beast Speculation ﻿I just Read the John White Page and the Beast Page and I can't find hide nor hair of evidence that supports the claim that John White is the Beast someone provide some source to this claim, in the mean time it's coming down. (Brandon Storm9 17:34, June 3, 2011 (UTC)) Agreed. I know this has already been dealt with, but there is evidence from infamous 1, we knew that john was a conduit, and we knew that regardless of your karmic choices he *Dies* in some way shape or form, when I saw that I knew they had plans for him. Main Pic I know the spoiler warning is at the top but could we keep the old photo of John at the start? the Beast photo kinda makes it impossible to miss the spoiler. Besides the page should be about the person, and the Beast is not the same individual. The Beast pic would be better lower down to illustrate the differenceIronreaper 01:10, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Done. I agree with you, actually. Alareiks Admin 07:31, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Inaccurate information Why is the page locked? There is some inaccurate info about John as the Beast - stating that he is John's body but the mind of the Ray Sphere. It is, in fact, John White, as he explains, and that when he was 'reborn' he was just nerves and instinct, and naturally attacked the most threatenning thing at that time - Cole. He eventually regained his concious thought, however. , I am, together with AssassinRome, currently merging John White and the Beast pages, that's why its locked. Sorry, you'll just have to deal with the errors for now. Oh, and sign your comment. ;) [[User:Alareiks|'Alareiks']] Admin 07:58, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Why would you merge those articles? Someone not done with inFamous 2 may feel like searching The Beast, and get redirected to John White. Massive spoiler without even getting the warning. 17:07, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't matter. This is a wiki, and nearly every page contains spoilers. There is also a spoiler warning at the top of the page. Did you miss it? Then, I'm afraid to tell you your life is ruined. Searched for the Beast? Then you're jsut gonna have to be prepared. Now, as the merge is already done, try not to destroy it. Alareiks 100% 18:43, June 17, 2011 (UTC) The spoiler warning at the top is completely irrelevant when it's underneath, in massive letters: JOHN WHITE, REDIRECTED FROM THE BEAST. I've beaten the game so I'm not qqing because it ruined it for me, but it's terrible if someone is looking at another article and for whatever reason decides to click a link to The Beast and get redirected to John White. It's like a Deadly Premonition wiki redirecting The Raincoat Killer to the sheriff's page or (if you're not familiar with DP) the Bioshock wiki redirecting Atlas to Frank Fontaine. I'm not going to edit anything, but I'm going to leave with saying the merge was a god awful idea to begin with. 17:48, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm affraid it doesn't matter. Listen, stop complaining about it. This is just the way it is. Okay? Alareiks 100% 18:04, June 18, 2011 (UTC) It just baffles me that you took the time and effort to merge two pages when the only result is to create a massive unavoidable spoiler to unwary visitors. It further baffles me that 1) I think I made a non-offensive statement asking why they should be merged, and the response I get is (from an administrator, no less) essentially "Sh*t happens, it's how it is now, so stop crying". 2) I haven't even been given a good reason for why there were merged. I'm almost inclined to expect "I'm afraid it doesn't matter" as the response to this post too, if I get a response at all. 22:36, June 18, 2011 (UTC) You don't seem to realize I spend weeks trying to make this happen, and I'm not going to take crap from someone not even registered at this wiki, only because he does disagree. Now, just let go of it, okay? Alareiks 100% 22:47, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Spending weeks on something doesn't make it a good idea, and just because I don't want to register (this is the only thing I'm ever going to comment on most likely) doesn't make the merger any less of a stupid idea. K, letting go of it. In conclusion: surprise, surprise, I STILL get no logical answer for this merger except "I work hard to do stuff that I can't provide a reason for, so stop crying and move on, this is the way it is." PS Unless you had prior knowledge long before the inFamous 2 release that John was the Beast, stating that you have been working on this for "weeks" is a gross exaggeration. One very final thing, on the list of 'characters', the picture for the Beast is also John White, if you care, which it seems you don't. 00:50, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm gonna go ahead and give you a warning for now you are attacking me personally. If you don't stop, this may or may not result in a block or future warnings. Its okay to discuss, but now you are attacking me personally, wich I DO NOT tolearate. And you should now that we admins discussed this matter before doing so, and decided this was a good idea. Alareiks 100% 11:02, June 19, 2011 (UTC) First of all, calling it a stupid idea is not a "personal attack". Second of all, I didn't start this -- you did. I simply asked why you would merge this since all it does is create an unavoidable spoiler, and what I get as a response is an admin telling me that it "doesn't matter" why it was merged, and that if it f***ed my day up, then too bad. Also, you just keep reiterating how "long" it took and how much "thought" went into it, can I please just get a reason for it happening? 20:00, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm giving you a last warning. Now, you might not see it, but you're acting like a dick. If you don't stop I will take action. Now, you asked me for a reason to the merge, and I gave you it, as simple as that. If you don't agree, that's fine. Now, if you're not happy with my explanation, you could've asked me nicely to explaine further. If you didn't get the reason stated above, I'll give you it: John White IS the Beast. They belong to the same page. Don't agree? Then go to a forum, discuss, annoy people. Listen, the last thing I want is to ban someone for not agreeing, but if you offend me in any way again, I will take action. This is not a threat, this is a warning. Alareiks 100% 20:13, June 19, 2011 (UTC) The "reason" you gave for the merge before this post was "I'm afraid it doesn't matter, this is a wiki, there will be spoilers". I perfectly realize I was acting like a dick, but it was only because your first response to a valid question was "it doesn't matter" followed by a very sarcastic "sucks for you". An on topic, non-dick response: John is the Beast, I realize that, but they are completely different characters in the game (as far as the player is concerned, I realize in reality they are not) up until you discover that he is the Beast. I'd like to refer again to the Atlas/Frank Fontaine Bioshock reference I made above. Atlas IS Frank Fontaine, however the Bioshock wiki has separate pages for each persona, cleverly avoiding stating Atlas is Frank or vice versa. I believe this is a more spoiler protecting, if not more organized, way to handle one character being multiple characters. Especially when the game doesn't intend for you to immediately know one character is actually another character. Conclusion: I apoligize for any dickery and only responded as such because I read your first response as dickish, and your subsequent responses had an air of unnecessary superiority to them: "it doesn't matter, that's the way it is." 20:32, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Fine, then. If you were offended by me in any way, I appologize too. Let's leave it at that. :) Alareiks 100% 20:50, June 19, 2011 (UTC) John White section is wrong. Er, my bad didn't see there was another topic the same as mine about the whole ray sphere taking over johns body being false, not sure how to sign correctly either..I'm new Klaridon: 11:45am GMT+10 June 11. Abilites Couldn't the beast have abilities related to heat? That would explain everything. :Well he could. In the scene with the Beast, he is shown to have some sort of flames coming out of his hands, so it is highly possible. But we do not know the true extent of these powers, whether they're strong, weak, part of another power, etc. CirChris -Here to help! 00:46, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : :Well technically that is untrue. They're obviously very powerful, considering he can defeat cole/kessler, and damn near destroy the world with them. Also, he would have to have some sort of invulnrability, like Cole's resistance to damage in the game. I mean, It's not like the worlds army wouldn't have tried to stop The Beast when it was laying waste to the planet. -- Superchickin86 01:29, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Considering one of the cutscenes shows a beaten up tank, i'd say yes the army tried.-- 14:13, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah I'd say he's tough. They used words like "Impossibly powerful, exceedingly powerful (or was that mine?)". I think if you look back in his introducing cutscene, the moon is shattered! motherf@#%er destroyed the moon! If we have any hope of defeating him in inFAMOUS 2, we have to become GOD. -- Ultraman468 ::::It being related to heat may also imply that he is Cole as in InFamous 2 cole can learn pyrokinesis if he is evil and chooses Nix. -- Giunhao :::::Well I think that The Beast's powers include Terrakinesis (earth manipulation) and Pyrokinesis, as you can see The Beast destroyed the moon and created many volcanos thats why he is probaly more powerful, and it also explains his super strength, check a website called powerlisting.wikia.com -- Kunglao609 01:55, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::MOTHER OF GOD!!! I JUST SAW IN A TRAILER THAT THE BEAST IS HUGE! I DON'T KNOW HOW WE'LL BE ABLE TO DEFEAT IT! -- Ultraman468, May 24, 2011. :::::: :::::: If you've seen the recent video(or the picture thereof) of cole fighting the beast you :::::: see that at some point the beast loses a chunk of his head and inside is magma :::::: or lava whichever is the correct term. It's possible the true beast is in the centre of :::::: giant version. Pulseman215, June 1, 2011 :::::: :::::: :::::: I have seen some guy getting the game early and I saw that the Beast can somehow control gravity and can regenerate I have updated the powers sections. Epzaos, June 2, 2011 Early Arrival In InFAMOUS 2 it is made clear that the Beast had arrivied earlier then in Kessler's timeline and that as a result of him changing the timeline the Beast appeared soon the expected. My personal theory is that it was Kessler's involvement with the Ray Sphere, in the last cut-scene of the first game Cole finds out the truth about Kessler (that he is Cole from a different future) and that he accelerated the development of the Ray Sphere for the First Sons. This means that the Ray Sphere was created in Kessler's time but much later and that his influence allowed for its quick completion. So it's safe to guess that the Beast has some connection to the Ray Sphere, this doesn't help in discerning the Beast's identity but it does explain his early arrival. -- Tripodssj6 12:58, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :I think that it is fairly obvious that the early construction of the Ray Sphere was the reason for The Beast's early arrival. I think that the blast made the beast seeing how he seemed to just manifest in Empire City. So the only reason I think it came earlier was because the blast happened earlier. -- 22:20, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::The Beast may have been a First Son at one time. Evidence- the Ray Sphere was being developed without Kessler's help in his original timeline. Since Kessler advanced the development of the Ray Sphere when he went back in time, The Beast has showed up much earlier than expected, but still showing up in the two timelines. Only the First Sons had access to the Ray Sphere and possiblly the blueprints and technology to make it. -- Anonymous :::Actually, with all due respect, we don't know enough about Kessler's time to confirm or deny that Kessler had any involvement with the development of the ray sphere in his own time. We know that he accellerated the Ray Sphere's development in the timeline used In-game, which seems to suggest that he at least had access to the blue prints and designs prior to his time jump. However, this doesn't confirm anything. I'm not going to off your theory, since I kinda like it. I'm just saying that Kessler having anything or nothing to do with the ray sphere in his own time is little more than speculation at this time. Just saying. -- Pwndulquiorra 01:25, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::True, very true. But Kessler most likely did know that there was a Ray Sphere and that it was created by the First Sons at some time during his life in his own time-line. -- Anonymous :::::His involvement with the First sons in-game does seem to suggest that. I agree. However, that's pretty much all that we can assume about Kessler without going all around, and even outside of the realm of possibility. InFamous 2 will most likely give us a little more info about Kessler's time at some point. It seems unlikely that they'd leave us completely in the dark about Kessler for that long unless Sucker Punch wants to do with Kessler what they did with Arpeggio in Sly 2. If the InFamous series ends and we still don't have any information about Kessler's own time, then by that point, we can pretty much make all the secret speculation that we want. But, until then, we'll just have to hope that Nate Fox is planning on revealing more about Kessler. I know I am. -- Pwndulquiorra 23:17, October 22, 2010 (UTC) New Trailer I just recently watched the Introduction Cutscene for InFamous 2, and during the recap, it showed the picture of the Beast from the first game and then shows us an more detailed picture where the Beast's body is shown to be composed of Lava. Do we put this in his description? -- Chimoshi 09:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :I just watched this new video, showing the beast with an arm the size of a statue. Here's the link to where i found it = http://www.moderngames101.com/infamous-2-hero-edition-unboxed-new-trailer-unleashed/ If you look behind the statue as the Beast picks it up, you can see his eyes, as well as the cracks on his chest. The Beast is apparantly a very large fellow. -- Anonymous ::Yes, it would appear that those comic book cut scenes can be quite misleading when it comes to size and other various details. In the cut scene "Pandora's Box", it showed the moon broken in half. Maybe that was just an exageration? Can anyone else think of examples from those cut scenes? Possibly something that could make and interesting story twist. 06:03, May 29, 2011 (UTC) : : : : : : : In inFamous, Kessler reveals that he is from an alternate timeline. He tells Col Is the Beast REALLY John White? Or is it Evil Cole? e everything that will happen. Later on, Cole fights "The Beast," and loses. So he travels to New Marais in order to beef up his powers. In the process, he meets Kuo and Nix, who both have their own corresponding powers(Ice and Fire.) After choosing one of them, he goes on to obtain the RFI. This is where it gets weird. Most people would think that the Good Ending is canon since the good ending in the first one was. However, my theory leads me to believe that the EVIL ending is canon. Here's why: When Cole chooses the evil side, he destroys the RFI, and kills Zeke(weird since Zeke was most likely killed by the Beast.)"The Beast" then gives Cole his power. They travel the world, changing those who are willing into Conduits, and those who aren't into corpses. THIS is where I go off the deep end. Sometime after the events of inFamous 2, Cole learns time travel. He travels back in time to destroy the world Kessler currently lives in. Kessler, claimed he was strong enough, but fled for the safety of his family. THEN, time goes on and his family dies. He confronts the beast(Now Evil Cole), but loses. In order to PREVENT(And eventually create) the Beat from happening, HE goes back in time to speed up the production of the Ray Sphere, and in a massive circle, makes the events of inFamous occur. Comments? Its not evil cole its John. Also they should merge this page with John bc the ray sphere is not sentient its a device. John was just doing what he thought was right and thats what the game can confirm. Wiki should be canon not speculation Narutofox94 04:45, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Narutofox94 18:27, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Ending of the greatest video game is a rip-off!!!!! Can anyone explain why they didn't let us continue getting all the blast shards and dead drops and completing side missions after the last mission and let us still be "The Beast"? it really pissed me off, I was so excited that we got to become the very thing we set out to destroy and then after the credits it's like "Congradulations, you have completed INFAMOUS 2. We have wound back the clock to before your final decision so that you can do and collect everything else in the game." Why SuckerPunch would you not let us be the beast for the duration of the game after the last misson.???????!!!!!!!! totally agree!!!! Why did Kessler speed up the Ray Sphere If Kessler had used his influence in the first sons to get rid of the Ray Sphere all together then The Beast would never have existed in the first place. Or am i wrong? Kessler most likely didn't know that the Beast was created by the destruction of the Ray Sphere and besides he needed the Ray Sphere if he was going to make Cole strengher. Tripodssj6 14:22, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Since this page is locked, could someone who is able please remove the stuff about the beast being the living incarnation of the ray sphere? The game makes it pretty clear that it's just John, he has full control over his actions and it is never even slightly implied that his body is merely a host to the ray sphere. The Beast is a fairly important character and we should not be spreading misinformation or speculation with our articles. Thank you. AnEvilSock 02:48, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Abilities Questions So John as the Beast is said to be able to use all powers a conduit could use. I saw a blue fire wielding conduit in the Evil Ending and the woman that can fly. Could John also use blue fire, fly and teleport great distances? Nix and Kuo can teleport only a few meters but John as the Beast should be able to teleport more than 1000 miles. ShenLong Kazama 16:37, June 16, 2011 (UTC) No doubt he can teleport. Don't add the fly thing, but add the teleport thing if you want to. Also, he suddenly appears next to Cole during the Plague Ward part, so yeah, he can teleport VERY long distances. Alareiks 100% 20:42, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I don't know about him being able to use all the powers a Conduit can possess, but here are the ones I saw: gravitikinesis, create black holes from his hands, give an active Conduit any power he wants, amplify a Conduit's powers, throw lava balls, teleport, telepathy, turn into that Beast form, durability, regeneration, super strength, transfer his powers into another Conduit, could sense the RFI and probably see the plague and Conduit gene in people (like he allows Cole to do near the end of the game), possibly exploding without Ray Sphere effects, and could drain the neuro-eletricity out of thee individuals around him and put all of that energy into a Conduit to unlock their powers. Anything else would've been cool to see. Ultraman468 6/16/11 Its safe to assume he has got nearly all powers the Ray Sphere can give. Alareiks 100% 21:21, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Although I think at one point Wolfe in one of the dead drops mentions that the Ray Sphere doesn't just give out the powers. It turns on the conduit gene and that gene determines what power you have. But if John's natural ability is to give/take powers from conduits that could work. So his powers so far are Teleportation, Pyrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Electrokinesis and Electromagnetism, Flight, Regeneration and Shapeshifting, i guess. ShenLong Kazama 19:09, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Something like that, yes. Alareiks 100% 19:12, June 17, 2011 (UTC) But what bothers me is that John as the Beast is nearly omnipotent and yet he said that he dislikes killing. So was the mind of the Ray Sphere responsible for that or was it John actually? ShenLong Kazama 19:25, June 17, 2011 (UTC) It was himself. The Ray Sphere taking over his body thing was something quickly turning into a rumor here on the Wiki. Alareiks 100% 19:33, June 17, 2011 (UTC) He also could use Geokinesis, Telekinesis, Telepathy and Gravity Manipulation. You can see that in the evil ending when Cole follows John through New Marais while flying. But could Cole also fly without John's gravity manipulation, because John said that he can amplify Cole's powers and in the good ending after gaining enough power, Cole flies while fighting John. ShenLong Kazama 21:03, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. He is also under water for a very long period of time in the introduction mission, after Cole first defeated him. Alareiks 100% 21:15, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Bertrand also got his powers from a Ray Sphere, so John could also transform into huge creatures? And does he also possess super speed and strenght? ShenLong Kazama 15:54, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I think the Beast form is his ariation of huge creature. Super strength is obvious, super speed could be teleportation. Alareiks 100% 16:21, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Was John before his transformation a normal human or a dormant conduit? Would a normal human be able to gain the Beast's powers as well? ShenLong Kazama 16:54, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Don't think so. I mean, John was a potential Conduit, so a "normal" human, probably wouldn't be able to get those powers. Alareiks 100% 17:46, June 19, 2011 (UTC) John is able to regenerate, but could he regenerate also in his human form and worse injuries like sliced off limbs or even a slikced off head? ShenLong Kazama 20:48, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Not sure. I mean, when you think about it - the only (known) way to defeat John is to use the RFI, so it is possible he can regenerate lost limbs and similar injuries in his human form. Alareiks 100% 21:00, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Wasn'it confirmed that John regenerated from the Ray Sphere Destruction Explosion? That he pulled himself together molecule by molecule? ShenLong Kazama 08:50, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, now when you mention it, John actually said that. Could this mean that the Beast is near-indestructable, that the only way to kill him is by using the RFI or a similar device? Hmm ... Alareiks 100% 09:56, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I guess that's the fact, otherwise the military and the nuclear missile from Zeke would have been successfull in killing the Beast. ShenLong Kazama 10:03, June 20, 2011 (UTC) John was the most powerful Conduit that ever existed but he said that he wants Cole to join him, does that mean that Cole is the only one in defeating him? But that's strange because John could use any conduit power he wishes and Cole got his powers from the Ray Sphere. Or is it because Cole was in possession of the RFI? ShenLong Kazama 20:28, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, Cole stated John could sense the RFI, so that's a possibility. As we see in the evil version of the last mission, John is more vulnerable to the RFI than Cole is, probably because of the fact he is the complete opposite of it. Alareiks 100% 08:30, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I saw Nix using the Firebird Strike against John in the good ending. Nix also got her powers from a Ray Sphere, so could John also use the Firebird Strike but stronger? Like that he could really fly with it and not just for a few seconds and into one direction? ShenLong Kazama 14:58, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Probably. I mean, he should have most powers any conduit could be given through the Ray Sphere. If John's power is to absorb Ray Field Energy, no doubt he has (nearly) every power possible for a Conduit to posses. Alareiks 100% 17:00, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Ending Placement Since the Good Karma ending is considered by Sucker Punch as the canon ending souldn't that one be before the Evil Karma ending? Tripodssj6 20:42, June 18, 2011 (UTC) It isn't? I could've sown it was ... anyway, I'll fix that. Thanks for noticing. :) Alareiks 100% 21:22, June 18, 2011 (UTC) the Beast does not have all conduits powers. I do not think John as the Beast has all conduits powers. No where in the game does it say he has all powers of every conduit. What I believe is like how David was exposed thirty times to the ray sphere he gained a power each time. This infers to me that a conduit can become extremely powerful. Whats to say he didn't have more powers that could have been unlocked. Back to the point though is what if the ray sphere absorbing John unlocked his full power and thats what you see when he puts himself back together. A extremely powerful conduit at full power with the added ability that he has the power to be basiclly a ray sphere. I back this up by saying Cole has the power to heal quickly, whats to say that if he got powerful enough he could not regenerate. Kessler is shown teleporting in the final fight of inFamous, why couldn't Cole with enough power teleport great distances. This is just a comparison, as with the evil ending, if Cole had gotten more power from the ray sphere. Comments? ~~Andrew~~ Well, I see how you think. The thing is, all points at the John was given all the power of the Ray Sphere, that's why the article says he was given all the powers the Ray Sphere can give, not every power a Conduit itself can posses. What I was speculated about above this section, was purely speculation and nothing that should be added to the article. I like how you think, however. Interesting... Alareiks 100% 08:27, June 26, 2011 (UTC) John gained only the powers of a Ray Sphere not all that exist. The powers that John possessed are Pyrokinesis, Geokinesis, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Regeneration, Flight, Teleportation, Super Strength, Super Speed, Shapeshifting, Gravity Manipulation and Healing. But because Cole got his powers through the Ray Sphere and Kuo and the Ice Conduits through the device which used a blast core which is part of the Ray Sphere Energy it's likely that John also possessed Cryokinesis, Electrokinesis and Electromagnetism. ShenLong Kazama 13:43, June 26, 2011 (UTC)